


some weird sh*t

by punkhale



Series: TRC Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: But whatever, Drinking, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, clown lamp, not /really/ romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a tumblr fic prompt: Ronan/Gansey- "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	some weird sh*t

It was irresponsible to let Ronan drink an entire bottle of Jack alone in is room. Completely ill-advised, definitely not a good idea. No one should drink that much by themself in one go. 

"Hey gimme that," Gansey said, words slurring a bit in a way that Blue probably would have found hysterical. He grabbed at the bottle in Ronan’s hand and yanked. Ronan gave it up easily enough, falling back onto the bed laughing. 

Gansey took another swig of the whiskey before sliding it onto the nightstand next to him, concentrating carefully to make sure it was stable and that it wasn’t going to fall off. It took him a moment to realize what was sitting just behind where he had placed it.

"Where the fuck did that clown come from?" he asked, eyeing the red lipped monstrosity that seemed to be doubling as a lamp. A broken lamp.

Ronan picked up his head and squinted in the direction of the nightstand. “Dreamed it I think.”

"You dreamed a… a clown lamp? And you brought it back with you?"

Ronan let out another drunken laugh, laying his head back down. “Kavinsky had me on some weird shit man.”

"It’s ugly as hell."

"I know."

Gansey didn’t say anything for a minute, staring at the offensive piece of broken lighting.

"Can we throw it out the window?"

Ronan sat up bolt right at that, a toothy grin spreading across his face. “Hell yeah we can.”

Gansey wasn’t sure he’d ever heard a noise as satisfying as the sound of that stupid clown shattering against the pavement. Or maybe that was just the whiskey. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://punkhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
